SleepOver Confessions
by stardust1173
Summary: Outofcharacterness. Implied sex and dirty phone calls. Oneshot. Naruto is not mine. Pairings are: InoSakura, TentenNeji, TemariShikamaru, OCShino, HinataKiba, implied IrukaKakashi. Written purely for my own entertainment.


My friends loved this so that basically means all of you will hate it and I'll be flammed for months on end. But here it is. Kina wrote it and it's got implied sex and lots of suggestive material about half way through. Not as bad as some of my other stuff really.

As a reminder, Kina is my character and alter personality. If you flame she will be the one to answer and she is about 25 times as mean then in my stories so please don't flame.

Sleepover Confessions

"Okay, okay! Settle down now!" Ino stands on the couch and tries to call for everyone's attention. Kina stops smacking Tenten with her pillow and Hinata and Temari brake away from their discussion. "Sakura and I would like to thank you all for coming to our sleepover!"

"Woohoo!" Kina calls and Temari throws a pillow at her face.

"Now, my lovely girlfriend Sakura will tell you our first game!" Ino bows and steps down from the couch. Tenten and Kina clap and Sakura clears her throat.

"As you are aware, all of your boyfriends are out on missions. So we have gathered here to tell their hidden truths." Sakura says dramatically.

"Truths?" Hinata questions.

"Yeah, secrets and stuff." Tenten grabs a soda and pops it open.

"Sounds like fun!" Kina giggles.

"Okay then, we vote Temari first." Ino says and Sakura nods.

"No way! You go first!" Temari grabs a pillow and wings it at the couple.

"Yeah!" Tenten cheers.

"Come on girls! It's your sleep over." Kina smiles.

"Show us how it's done." Tenten grabs a pillow and hugs it as everyone looks intently at the two.

"Well…uh…"

"Ino's into bondage!" Sakura blurts.

"Sakura!"

"Well it's true."

"Yeah well Sakura brews her own aphrodisiac's!"

"Traitor!" Sakura gasps.

"Really?" Tenten gaps.

"Can I get some?" Kina asks hopefully.

"Oh! Me too!" Temari calls and Sakura blushes.

"Okay, fine. Your turn Tenten." Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Um… okay I got one. Neji has a really big-"

"Ah!" Kina screams and covers Tenten's face with a pillow.

"Sense of humor!" She pushes her friend off and finishes her sentence. Everyone laughs and Tenten pokes Temari. "Go Temari."

"Yeah Temari, let's hear about the genius." Ino grins and Temari smirks.

"Shikamaru…he snores." The entire room goes into an uproar.

"No way!" Kina laughs.

"That's insane!" Sakura gasps.

"It's prefect!" Ino cries.

"You have to record it for us!" Tenten.

"Okay girls, settle down. I think Kina should go next."

"Aw, come on…"

"Tell us about the bug master." Ino giggles.

"I don't know. He's pretty normal." Kina runs her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Come on, there as to be something." Temari leans back on the floor.

"Okay, uh… he makes lists." Kina says quickly.

"Lists?" Tenten asks.

"Yeah, he keeps them in a note book which he locks up in a box under the bed."

"How do you know?" Sakura raises and eyebrow.

"I get a glimpse of it every once in a while."

"Have you read it?" Tenten asks curiously.

"Well no…"

"What!" Ino and Temari shout at the same time.

"You got to give us something Kina!" Tenten whines.

"Okay! I got it, this one is better." Kina looks at them all. "Shino has a thing for sweets. He's addicted to them."

"Really?" Temari gives her a weird look.

"Yeah, he carries around a handful of them in his pocket all the time."

"I've never seen him eat sweets before."

"You haven't seen half of what I've seen him do." Kina grins.

"Okay Sakura, did you put an experimental aphrodisiac in our drinks? I think little miss future Aburame is getting a little too happy."

"Shut it Temari."

"So, you know what color his eyes are then…" Ino smirks and Kina stammers.

"Uh, well…"

"Come on Kina!"

"No! I've said like tree things already. It's someone else's turn."

"The others don't count. They were boring."

"Yeah."

"Okay, okay…Shino's eyes are green."

"Really? I figured they would be pink or something weird like that."

"No, but they are gorgeous!" Kina practically starts drooling.

"It's your turn Hinata." Tenten giggles.

"Well, I uh…um well…"

"Okay, how about we ask a question and you tell us the answer?" Sakura offers, realizing the young Hyuuga isn't going to say much on her own.

"Me first!" Kina throws her hands up and Sakura points to her. "Does Kiba have fleas?" She blurts and Hinata's face turns beat red.

"Oh my god he does!" Tenten shrieks and everyone starts laughing again.

"Wow."

"What an awesome game."

"What is next on the agenda Commanders of the Sleepover Squad!" Kina says professionally and is glomped by Tenten a second later.

"How about spin the bottle?" Ino asks.

"Okay!" Temari agrees.

"NO!" Tenten, Sakura, and Kina shout at the same time.

"We are never playing that game again." Sakura says threateningly.

"Okay." Ino sighs.

"We could go on a panty raid."

"Pervert!" Kina and Tenten cry and tackle Temari. Just then an idea pops into Kina's head.

"I've got it!" She jumps onto the couch, a finger pointed to the sky.

"What?"

"We are going to raid Iruka and Kakashi Hatake's house."

"Why would we do that?"

"To figure out what that book he's always reading is about."

"But it's an adult book." Hinata says meekly.

"That's final! We're off!" Temari jumps to her feet and punches her fist in the air.

"But they're both home today."

"Aw man…" Kina jumps down from the couch.

"Oh god, Temari's smirking." Sakura hides behind Ino quickly.

"Black mail pictures…"

"Oh no, no, no! No way! Not even if you paid me!"

"How much?" Temari asks and Kina pauses.

"Actually…"

"No!" Tenten and Sakura cry.

"Fine, what else?" Temari asks and sits down as well.

"Oh I don't know."

"I say, you prank phone call your boyfriends." Ino holds up the phone and three hands reach for it instantly.

"Oh god this is going to be perfect!" Tenten says giddily.

"Put it on speaker." Sakura suggests.

"Sh!" Temari hisses as Shika's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Shikamaru's voice echoes out of the phone.

"Evening Shika…" Temari says seductively.

"Temari? Why are you calling me at eleven?"

"Doesn't matter." Temari bends close to the receiver. "What are you wearing?" She whispers.

"Uh…" Shika pauses (he is quickly making sure his windows and doors are locked). "Those boxers you got me for my birthday."

'Silk.' Temari mouths to the girls who are holding back their laughter.

"What are you wearing?" Shika whispers back.

"Practically nothing." Temari answers. She moans loudly into her phone and there is a loud thunk at the other end before it disconnects.

"What was that?"

"I think he dropped his phone!" Kina rolls on the floor laughing.

"My turn!" Tenten whips out her cell phone and dials Neji's number. It rings a few minutes before Neji's voice comes over the speaker. "Hello baby." Tenten smiles.

"Tenten? How – what is it?"

"Oh nothing, just feeling really kinky right now." Kina smashes a pillow over her face as there is a fumbling sound from the other end.

"I… uh-"

"When are you coming home?" Tenten says in a soft sweet voice.

"Uh, I-um…"

"Neji…" She says slowly and he swallows hard.

"A few days." He finally answers.

"Mm, that's good." Tenten hits Sakura who is pretending to make out with Ino in order to distract her.

"I… can I call you back? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, don't keep me waiting." Tenten says smoothly and clicks the off button.

"Oh my god!" Temari covers her face with her hands.

"You two are dead!" Tenten grabs two pillows and smacks Sakura and Ino with them several times.

"My turn!" Kina grabs her phone and scrolls through her contacts list. "Quiet!" She hisses and Shino answers the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Shino…" Kina says huskily.

"Kina? Wha-How- What do you want?"

"Mm," Kina moans, "You."

"R-really?" Shino stumbles with his words.

"I can't wait for you to get back."

"I-is that so…" Shino answers, his voice still a little shaky.

"Yeah, so you can come into my warm, wet, tight…" The phone clicks off and Kina laughs out loud. "Oh god I bet he needs a cold shower right now." She smiles.

"A very, **very** cold shower." Tenten nods.

"You are a god!" Temari bows to Kina.

"That was cruel and mean and vile and…"

"Genius!" Sakura cuts off her girlfriend.

"I know. You all wish you could have thought of it." Kina nods and is bombarded with pillows a second later. "Ah! I give!" Kina cries and they stop hitting her.

"Okay, I don't think Hinata is willing to try that so what now?"

"I don't know."

"Spin the bottle!"

"NO!"

"I wonder what the guys are doing right now…" Kina thinks outloud.

111111100000000000000111111111111111

Shino knocks on Kiba's door before storming in. To his surprise Shikamaru and Neji are there too. "You too?" Shika asks and Shino sits down.

"Yeah… I think so…"

"Lucky, Hinata would never have the guts to do that." Kiba lies back on his bed with his hands behind his head. "Actually if she did I might have to drop everything and go-"

"Stop right there." Shino warns. He was already having enough trouble with handling the phone call he just ended. He was fairly certain his face was still red and he was quite surprised he didn't have a nosebleed.

"How important is this mission anyway?" Neji asks. He was seriously debating going home at that very moment.

"Not important enough to not wait one more day." Shika answers. And with that they all rush back to the village, breaking land speed records along the way.

11111111110000000000000000111111111111

"Where the heck are they damnit!" Kiba growls.

"Hey, if we all got calls one after the other, do you think…"

"Sakura and Ino." Shikamaru concludes and they hurry over to the house.

11111111111110000000000000001111111111111

"What now?" They are all standing outside of a window and spying on their girlfriends.

"I say we call them back." Shino pulls out his cell phone and from inside they hear Kina's phone ring.

"It's Shino. Why is he calling back?" Kina wonders outloud.

"Put it on speaker." Ino says and Kina does.

"Hello?"

"Hey Honey." Shino smirks as he talks.

"Shino, is everything okay? You hung up so fast…" Kina says seductively as she draws circles on her upper thigh with her finger tip. Shino was so distracted he almost forgot to answer.

"My reception cut out. So what were you saying? Something about coming into your warm, wet, tight…" Kina quickly turns off the speaker phone as her face turns scarlet.

"Um…"

"Keep going…"

"I-I uh…"

"Talk dirty to me…" Shino whispers his eyes fixed on the window. Kina was flipping out and everyone else was trying not to laugh.

"I-I, ca-I…" Kina stutters.

"I'll go then." Shino says he covers his mouth so the others can't hear or read his lips and whispers over his phone. Kina's hands start to shake and her face turns an even deeper red.

"I got to go!" Kina says quickly and hangs up. Through the window they see her dash to the bathroom.

"If you'll excuse me…" Shino closes his phone and walks around the corner to where the bathroom window is located.

"He is a god." Kiba claims.

"I owe some revenge." Neji is already dialing on his phone.

"Oh crap." Tenten grabs her phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tenten, I decided I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I hope you can forgive me." Neji smirks and turns away from the two on-looking boys to whisper to his girlfriend. Through the window they see Tenten hang up and quickly ask where the other bathroom is before dashing up stairs. "And that would be my queue to exit." Neji turns off his phone and also walks around the corner to find the other bathroom window.

"Okay, I'll go." Shika pulls out his own cell phone and dials up Temari. She answers with a smile, setting on speaker like the others, and Sakura and Ino watch closely. Hinata decided she needed to leave and was gathering her things quickly. "Temari, I was thinking about what you said."

"Yeah, did it give you any…ideas?" She responds.

"Yeah, and that moan. It reminded me how much I love the way you scream when I,"

"You want to talk dirty get strait to the point."

"I would but your not here to help."

"Aw, too bad I guess. I'm sure you can find some lotion and jack off in the bathroom."

"Why would I do that when I've got something better?" Temari's eyes light up, she knew her boyfriend was just outside the window but she was having too much fun to stop now.

"And what would that be? Not replacing me I hope." Temari glances to the window and Shika sees this time.

"Why don't you come outside and I'll show you what I mean." Hinata freezes in her steps as she reaches for the door handle. Temari hangs up quickly, apologizes for leaving early and runs out to tackle Shika by the window.

"I'm scared to go home." Hinata says, still frozen with her hand reached for the door knob.

"Well I wouldn't stay here if I were you." Ino giggles as Sakura crawls across the couch with a pair of handcuffs in her mouth towards the mind-swapper. Hinata takes the hint and leaves quickly. As she suspected she was ambushed by Kiba on her way home, but in her surprise she knocked him unconscious and had to take him to the hospital. They were the only young couple disappointed the following morning. But they were also the only ones walking straight.

The End.

Lots of bad stuff. Dirty phone calls, implied sex... yeah, my friends are into this mind of stuff so if you read my older stories you will get why they are written like they are. My friends are into Taboo stuff like that so it kinda rubbed off on me and now that summer is here and I don't see them everyday my stories have calmed down a lot. I'm jsut really bored today and decided to upload all my stories that are finished on here since I'm working on my new story _A New Life_. I really hate this story now. If I had it written down I would burn it in our fire pit.


End file.
